Sash Lilac vs Rainbow Dash
Sash Lilac vs Rainbow Dash is Peep4Life's seventy-ninth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 4! Freedom Planet vs My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Which speedy, female, mythical creature will triumph in a battle to the death? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight So many tornadoes had recently ravaged nearby villages. When Lilac ha arrived, she was pointed in the direction of the cause. "Please help us. We won't survive this season with these storms." pleaded the local blacksmith. "Just leave it to me!" Lilac responded, oozing with confidence. She ran into the plains and found Rainbow Dash, who was lay resting on the rocks. "Hey!" Lilac shouted, disturbing the Pegasus. "What? Who's there?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, jolting up. "You need to leave this area!" warned Lilac. "Your nonsense is damaging the nearby towns." Rainbow Dash glared at Lilac. "You can't tell me what to do. What, are you going to make ''me leave?" she challenged, jumping at Lilac. The dragon rolled back, and stood in a combat- ready stance. '''Here we go! ' Lilac's hair and Rainbow Dash's hooves tangled as the two lashed out. Much to Lilac's surprise, Rainbow Dash managed to be rather successful with her attacks, kicking Lilac over and tripping the dragon. The Pegasus chuckled. "Need a rest already?" Insulted, Lilac lashed out with a lower hair whip, taking Rainbow Dash out by the legs. She then got to her feet first and attempted a drop kick, but Rainbow Dash's speed was too great and she avoided the attack comfortably. Lilac gave chase, but Rainbow Dash was simply toying with her before using a tornado to whisk Lilac away, sending her careening into the floor. When the Pegasus touched down, Lilac executed a Rising Slash, sending Rainbow Dash into the sky. Lilac jumped after her, breaking her Dragon Boost and using the subsequent shockwave to attack. Now on the defensive, Rainbow Dash used her martial arts skills to block and parry several hair whips and over physical offence. Rainbow Dash waited for a slight error, an over-lunge by Lilac which opened the dragon up to a roundhouse kick and a second tornado. Lilac again took the brunt of the attack, slamming into a nearby wall with terrific force. "Just give it up already." Rainbow Dash laughed. Lilac did a kip up and was rewarded by a flying tackle from the Pegasus. She got to her feet again, this time expecting the attack and using her Guard. Rainbow Dash bounced right off Lilac, and the dragon gripped the nagging foe by the throat. "Now I've got you!" Lilac declared, using the Dragon Cyclone to drag Rainbow Dash into the air- where she let loose with hair whips and ultimately spiked Rainbow Dash, bouncing her off the rocks she had been resting on. Before Lilac's next sequence though, Rainbow Dash was in the air, creating a storm. She flew in at Lilac again, who used her Guard once more. The recoiling force sent Rainbow Dash across the floor on her back. "Aww, now come on- need a rest already?" Lilac mocked. Rainbow Dash's temper flared, and the storm grew fierce. "Come on! ''Stealing ''my ''joke, really? You'll pay!" "Unlikely, but if you insist on carrying on..." "I do, actually!" Rainbow Dash shouted, throwing herself at Lilac, who sidestepped the wild attack. A smug grin covered Lilac's face, but it soon faded when her face was filled with Rainbow Dash's hoof. Lilac toppled over and readjusted her posture. "Ok..." she thought. "Enough arrogance." She ran down Rainbow Dash, who tried to use another tornado. With the help of her Dragon Boost, Lilac managed to prevent the attack, blasting Rainbow Dash back against a nearby tree. Deciding to use the surroundings well, Rainbow Dash used another tornado to uproot the trees and throw them at her assailant. Lilac was repelled, and fell a few feet before the Pegasus. Rainbow Dash then flew right into Lilac, taking all the wind out of her. She creased on the floor, gasping for air but she found herself being hoofed in the neck from behind. Lilac went on the defense, using her guard to shield off incoming kicks. Rainbow Dash grabbed Lilac by the hair and pulled her up into the sky. Lilac had the wherewithal to bite down on Rainbow Dash's hoof, before using Dragon Boost to free herself. She descended onto the nearest rocks and used her guard to parry another kick. Lilac responded with a dropkick, blasting the Pegasus through the floor, creating a small crater. The wounded Pegasus reemerged slowly, clumsily tripping on her front. Lilac walked towards her carefully, but Rainbow Dash suckered her in for another sharp kick. After creating some distance, Rainbow Dash went to use another tornado, summoning a larger tornado than before. It moved closer and closer to Lilac who finally got an idea of how to counter: she used her Dragon Cyclone inside the tornado. She redirected the attack and managed to catch Rainbow Dash up inside of it. The Pegasus was launched though the air and she slammed her face on a rock front. She tried to scramble to her feet, but the slippy stone proved to be her greatest nemesis. While Rainbow Dash struggled to stand, Lilac leaped up for another dropkick. "Time to end this!" she declared, kicking through the head of Rainbow Dash, separating it from the rest of her body. '''DBX' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Mythology themed DBX Fights